Happy Valentine's Day, Papa!
by Newmoon565
Summary: After losing his wife Arthur thought he wouldbe alone on Valentine's Day, well think again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I know my first story was a downer and now it getting me down… So I decided to make a cute one, but it might be sad at first. Anyways enjoy! ^.^**

_January 13, 2005_

_Dear Journal,_

_ It's Alfred first birthday, but it also happens to be the day my wife, Editha, passed away. Alfred has her eyes. They were like gazing into an ocean fill with secrets. I miss her. She was so kind. So beautiful. I remember her cursing and yelling at her hair until she got so fed up with it and cut it herself… it look terrible. I wish Al could have met her, I wonder if he will ever ask about her or be sad because he doesn't have a mother. Anyways, I best be going._

_Arthur Kirkland_

Arthur closed his journal and placed his pen neatly beside it next to Editha's Picture. He headed down to the nursery they put together for Alfred. Cute little Alfred. His sandy blond hair and blue eye match the room thing, a beach. That's where she and Arthur met, and it was also the place where Alfred was born.

Ever since the two went out they went to the same hotel and ask for the same room. When they went up there for Editha birthday Alfred was born the day after hers. It's sad she died at 22 with her just graduating collage and all.

Arthur replayed that day in his mind always skipping the part where her hand became lifeless in his.

He was snapped out of his thought when Alfred started crying. Arthur went to pick him up so Alfred head is resting against his collarbone and sung the song he always sang to him.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

He continued to sing the rest of the song while sitting in the rocking chair until they both fell asleep.

_Four Years Later_

"Papa look!" Alfred yelled as ran halfway across to Arthur. While on his way running into a table, a door, and a wall. He also broke a vase and if possible his skull, but then again that kid was invisible.

Just when Alfred was about to run into another door opened it to walk out but fell over when a bull in a china closet ran into him.

Alfred got up from his father's chest only to be pulled back down for a hug.

"PAPA, PAPA LOOK! I DRAWED A PICTURE." Alfred said standing up and proudly holding the picture about his head.

"It's 'drew' Alfred," Arthur corrected.

"It's of our family Papa!" Al said ignoring the comment like any five year old would. "See you're the yellow one and I'm the blue one and Jesse is the red one!" he said pointing at the stick figure Arthur himself and a dog.

"Who's Jesse?" Arthur questioned with a confusion written all over his face. "Oh, is it an imaginary friend? I had a lot of them when I was growing up," He said pulling himself into a crossed legged sit.

"Noooooooooooooo," Al said shaking his head rapidly side to side. "It's the dog we're going to get!" He said throwing his hand in the air while dropping his picture in the process.

"We are not fit to get a dog," the 28 year old stated.

"But Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why nooooooooooot!" Alfred whined.

Arthur sigh. _'Well Editha always wanted a dog, she would have done the same thing. Fine, I'll do it for them.' _Arthur thought to himself. "Fine, what type do you want?"

"YAY! I WANT A, A UM, A NE-NEPOIAN MAIFF!" Alfred yelled jumping in place.

"ug-ga-hug-ga" Arthur gagged out. "A NEAPOLITAN MASTIFF?! DO YOU KNOW DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THE BLODDY THINGS GET?!"

"You said I get any dog I want!" Al stated. "And I want a nepoian maiff!" he said pointing to the sky.

Arthur gave another sigh. "Bloody hell, Of course you want that dog. Hmfp, you're just like you mother." Arthur muttered to himself while scratching the back of his head. "Fine…"

"YAY!" Alfred yelled out "COME PAPA! LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" Alfred said practically dragging his dad out the door.

_At The Dog Shelter_

"I WANT THAT ONE!" Alfred said pointing to a puppy named Korra.

"Okay, Al," Arthur said putting his hand on Al's head.

"YAY!"

_October 4, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_Alfred is just like his mother. They both wanted the same dog and begged for it the same way… When Editha and I got a dog it died of cancer. His name was Aron. Both of them look the same act the same… come to think of it a vase went missing today, and the day Editha found out she was pregnant. Huh, oh well. Anyways I got to go take care of the stinker… that just peed on my foot._

_-Arthur Kirkland_

_DeRA Hambargars Of wald,_

_i gOt a pUppy But papa is stil __sab __sad on love day._

When Alfred was done he tossed his journal across the room and ran out to get his dad a picture of his mother with his friend Kiku and Kiku older brother, Wang Yao.

_Two years later_

'_Papa doesn't look well. He look as if he is lonely, but why? I am still here. Is it because I ask why I don't have a mama? So is it my fault? I know I'll make it up to him!'_

Al ran over to Kiku house next door and had him teach him how to draw anime, and drew I picture of his dad, mom on the beach like the picture that got burnt in a fire that started last year.

_On Valentine's Day_

"TA-DA" Alfred said waking up his papa.

"Huh?" Arthur said as he took the wrapped gift the was being held out to him.

"Since Mama Isn't here can I be your Valentine?"

"Of course Alfred, Thank you" Arthur said hugging his son.

"Love you, Papa."

"Love you too."

**Thank you for reading, I got this idea when I was listening to a Linkin Park song called Valentine's day. The Lullaby song is called You Are My Sunshine. And yes the spelling mistakes for Alfred are on purpose so doing give me crap about it and another yes Editha and Aron are real names AND ARON IS NOT MISS SPELLED SO DON'T GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT THAT EITHER. Also I just got a** **N****eapolitan ****Mastiff (god she is going to get big) her name is Selena and she is so cute . we were going to name her Korra but my step brother and step sister couldn't pronouns it properly. Anyways enough about my life, once again thanks for reading and I wove you guys! 3**


	2. SOPA

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
